Cauldron Crisis
by shadereader13
Summary: Four things ran through her mind: Snape is insane, Voldemort has the shittiest timing, she uses citrus shampoo and Draco is a fantastic kisser. Fem!Harry
Snape was insane. Whether from overexposure to the toxic fumes generated by younger students or the continued stress of stopping Neville from blowing up the class, Harry will never know. What she does know is that Snape was officially off his rockers.

Frankly if it hadn't been for his mandatory seating plan five years ago, she wouldn't even be here scrapping off the muck from cauldrons decades past their rightful shelf life. Now Harry was locked in the dungeons for who knows how long with only the company of a moldy tooth brush, dozens of cauldrons, some potion ingredients, a chair, and a ferret. Said ferret was occupying the chair leaving her to mutter darkly into a cauldron as the table shook under the force of her scrubbing.

It had been a fight to the death for the only chair in the room. Malfoy and Harry had charged simultaneously, and it was only due to the fact that the wanker had at least two heads on her that he got the upper hand. However, between sitting on the floor that hasn't been cleaned since Salazar Slytherin roamed the school or standing, she chose to stand.

A frustrated sigh escaped Harry's mouth unwillingly as she shifted positions. It had been a grueling week so far, and this stupid detention didn't make things any better. Ron and McLaggen have constantly been on her ass about joining the quidditch team. It was especially troublesome considering how handsy the later one got. Hermione has been grilling Harry for tests and assignments even though they've only just gotten back to school. The extra lessons Dumbledore and Snape have been giving her only makes Harry's mind hurt even more. If you add on the irksome pain coming from her scar, it's been an absolutely swell year so far.

The worst thing is the fact that it's not even her fault for once. Out of the six years Harry has been unlucky partners with Malfoy, this mishap was finally not caused by her. Too bad Snape only saw fit to blame her as well just because he's always had it out for Harry since day one.

Sodding amortentia potion. They had already been introduced to it earlier on this school year so Snape felt like "most" of them were capable of recreating its effects. Harry didn't appreciate the scowl he sent her way as he said this. It had seemed relatively simple, or so she thought.

Malfoy and Harry had settled into their normal routine as they got to work. He insults her appearance. She insults his personality. He takes over the large majority of the lab space. Harry chuck his useless stuff on the ground.

For pity's sake, who even needs a peacock feathered quill?

This usually results in more heated bickering until they finally start making the potion. It wasn't until the class was almost finished did either of them speak again.

"Potter, I know you're stupid but please refrain from killing me in the process." His hands tightened around Harry's wrist as he pulled her hand away from the simmering cauldron.

"Sod off Malfoy, I know what I'm doing." Harry tore her hand out of his grasp and stepped back to scowled at him. Since the start of this term, she had been noticing a peculiar change in his behaviour. There was a constant increase in the number of times he would accidentally brush against her or reach out to physically stop her from doing something. It disturbed Harry how her skin would tingle and her stomach would do jumps after he touched her. It was probably just her skin reacting to the ferret germs. Oh Merlin, she hoped she didn't get rabies.

"Then can you please explain to me how you think thyme will help us create a love potion?" His drawling voice cut through her thoughts. Harry stared blankly back at him until she looked down into her hands to see said plant resting in her palm. That was strange, Harry could have sworn that she had picked up basil leaves. She mentally slapped herself on the forehead for being so stupid.

"I was getting the basil leav–."

"Which I had put in fifteen minutes ago?" A perfectly sculpted eyebrow was raised in Harry's direction as he plucked the thyme out of her hands. Harry clenched her hands at her side trying to numb the tingling sensation. It must be how tired she had been recently, her mind and body were playing tricks on her.

"Blimey 'Mione, I swear I can smell that muggle spray you use all the time."

"Ack Ron! Get away from my hair."

Harry chuckled to herself as she heard Ron and Hermione conversing on the other side of the room. Curious, she moved in the smell the potion. If Malfoy was actually being serious and not just being the prat he normally was, the potion should be close to completion if not already finished. A sharp masculine scent drifted up to her nose as Harry hovered over overwhelmingly pink potion. It was peculiarly familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Malfoy leaned over, obviously having heard the same conversation Harry had. The scent became stronger and her heart began to race. However, before she had a chance to analyze what that might mean, Malfoy stumbled away from the table with wide eyes. However, in his haste to move away the thyme leaves fluttered into the cauldron.

Thanks to Harry's seeker reflexes she ducked under the table, knocking Malfoy to the floor as well. Sadly, at the table behind them Neville did not realize what had happened, so he and his partner were sprayed in the face with an unstable love potion.

"Potter, Malfoy! Detention, clean all the cauldrons," muttered Snape as he walked past our table with his cloak billowing out behind him.

"But professor! Malfoy was the one to –!"

"You will also be responsible for reorganizing the ingredients. Class dismissed." Harry's mouth snapped close as she watched Snape clear away the remains of the potion with a sweep of his wand.

Neville was now in an intimate embrace with one Millicent Bulstrode, and it was progressively becoming more passionate. The class looked on with expressions ranging from horror to fascination.

Harry watched in silence as Snape ushered the rest of the class and the lovesick duo to the door. Ron and Hermione looked helplessly towards her as they walked past. Harry shook her head and sighed. With a glare, she looked to the start of all her problems. The blonde menace was still collecting himself, and he didn't seem to have a shred of guilt in his dirty concrete eyes. Harry could feel a migraine coming on. Forebodingly, the door closed behind Snape with a heavy thud.

So now here she was five hours later, ingredients reorganized, door still locked and painstakingly cleaning the cauldrons. The toothbrush bent under the force of how much pressure Harry was exerting on it. It suddenly snapped with a loud crack. She winced at the sound reverberating around the quiet dungeon; it only irritated her growing migraine even more.

"Even the toothbrush would rather break than be used by you, I'm not surprised," snorted Malfoy as he got up from his seat. Harry spun around quickly to turn and look at him. However, she had underestimated how close he had walked and almost bumped into his chest. Woozy from her quick movement and disorientation, Harry jabbed her finger into his chest on shaky legs.

"I've had enough Malfoy," Harry snarled. "First you get me into a detention for something I wasn't even responsible for. Then you sit in a chair and watch me do hard work for hours. Now you're insulting me for no reason? So help me Merlin, I will diffindo your balls off if you don't stop."

Malfoy's eyebrows were in danger of touching his hairline as he looked her up and down. Harry admits that she was in a ghastly shape but she would still carry out her threat without a single regret.

Suddenly, a shearing pain came behind her eyes as Harry heard Voldemort's hissing voice echo in her head.

"Well it was your fault for getting the thyme in the first place, and …" Malfoy's mouth was now moving in a blur as she stared up at him. Harry don't know what else he might have said because it was then that she blacked out.

She was now positive that Snape was insane and Voldemort has the shittiest timing.

* * *

"Harry, can you hear me? Wake up."

Harry groaned as her head pounded. What was she doing on the ground? She felt the cold ground of the dungeon seep through her robes and Harry squeezed my eyes shut trying to shut out the voice. However, one thing she couldn't shut out was the sharp masculine scent she could smell once again.

"Harry, open your eyes please." Malfoy's concerned tone and his words only confused her more as she slowly gathered her bearings.

Harry was lying on the floor, and the first thing she saw when her eyes opened were deep silver eyes staring back at her. How could she have ever thought they were the colour of dirty concrete?

Draco moved to pull her up, and she cautiously leaned on his side with her head extremely close to his. Harry wasn't bothered by their close proximity. Harry wasn't bothered by the fact that her entire body was tingling. Harry wasn't even bothered by the fact that she would never be able to wash her robes clean from being on the floor. All she could do was inhale the intoxicating scent that was Draco.

"What happened?" His arm wrapped around her as he subconsciously pulled Harry closer. He felt so warm and Harry wouldn't have done anything even if she could have.

"Nothing," she replied too tired to move away.

"I know you're lying. You always scrunch up your nose when you accidentally put in the wrong ingredient." Draco's hands moved up and down her arms in a soothing motion. In a distant part of Harry's mind, she made a note to ask him how he was so good at calming people.

"Also, why are you so damn thin. When was the last time you've eaten?" Draco pushed her away a fraction to look her in the eyes.

"I dunno, Wednesday?"

"It's Friday."

"Oh."

"Why have you –." However, Harry cut him off.

"Draco, why did you drop the thyme leaves into the potion?" It had been nagging her mind and she felt like this was a good of a time to ask as any.

"Oh, um. I smelt some oranges." A flush went up his neck onto his face as the words registered in Harry's head.

Harry didn't hesitate as she reached her hand up behind his neck and pushed off the ground to pull him into a kiss. Four things ran through her mind as Draco slowly began to kiss her back with an enthusiasm that Harry eagerly mirrored.

Snape was insane, Voldemort has the shittiest timing, she uses citrus shampoo and Draco is a fantastic kisser.

* * *

Snape wandered back into the dungeon at the next morning wondering if his punishment set out for Harry and Draco had finally taught them a lesson to not disrupt his class.

He promptly walked back out of the room a few seconds later.

Harry and Draco were entwined on the ground, both fast asleep. Her head rested on his chest and his arm wrapped securely around her. The pair looked peaceful as they slept, unaware of their stunned potions professor walking in.

"It's the fumes, I swear," muttered Snape.

 **I know Snape was not the potions professor for Harry's sixth year, but I thought it wouldn't have worked as well with Slughorn. I would love to hear what you think of this little plot bunny that popped into my head today, so please leave a review** **:)**

 **Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling.**


End file.
